Duty
by Mireyeh
Summary: Kahlan's thoughts on her duties, Richard, their journey and Cara. Hasn't yet been edited. Please R&R, thank you :
1. Chapter 1

**Duty**

Her life was never hers. Because of her powers, of her title, of the sheer respect she unconsciously demanded, her life was never hers. She couldn't quite fathom the idea of her life ever being hers. Since childhood she was used to being told _this is what confessor's do _and _it's your duty to confess._ She recited the words in her head now as she sat on the plush greenery surrounding the camp which they were currently occupying. Duty. The utter word of it revolted her – _why? Why must I be forced into doing such things simply because of my abilities?_ Such nonsense it was. She pulled at the hem of her green dress, daring to catch a few glimpses of Richard in the far distance speaking with Cara.

Kahlan grimaced. Cara. The vivacious blonde who had seemingly decided that she, yes she, was coming along for the journey. Much to Kahlan's and Zedd's chagrin, Richard allowed it. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the beautiful yet dangerous woman who was holding Richards attention. _What were they talking about anyway?_

Kahlan was never the jealous type. It was only recently this new emotion tempted to cripple her integrity and resolve. Simply because of him. One man! She recoiled at her lack of self-control. _Be stronger_ she demanded of herself. She was born in to power- allowed to be free and independent – a master of her own free will, aside from her duties as a Confessor, never to be reduced to a woman pining after a man. _But Richard isn't just any man_ she sighed in defeat. This was ridiculous.

She could feel her face heat up as Richard grasped on to Cara's leather clad arm to emphasize a point he was making. She shook her head in shame. His choice of friends was beginning to get a bit worrisome, but he was still the Seeker. _Trust in his instincts_ she heard Zedd's voice loud and clear in her head, reminding her. Kahlan trusted him just fine- it was her she worried about. What also worried her was how easily** he** trusted her. Hot anger seemed to burn through her once more, heating her otherwise cool skin. He barely trusted her when she first met him – she sighed in lost memories- _he had a right not to trust me_. Grabbing for a stick Kahlan began playing around the dirt, trying to take her mind off of the anger and disappointment threatening to show itself on her otherwise blank face.

"Kahlan," a voice spoke to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She glanced up a peered towards Richard's direction.

"Yes?" she replied, sitting up straighter, pulling her long strands of auburn hair away from her face to give him her full attention.

He smiled at her; "would you be able to give me a hand filling the water skins?" he held up the containers and raised his eyebrows waiting for a response. Cara had begun walking back in Kahlan's direction, seemingly disinterested in whatever they were talking about. She took a seat on the grass to the left of Kahlan and began pulling at the leather straps on her suit.

Kahlan pushed herself up from her comfortable spot and stretched her back as she answered, "sure. I'd like that better than just sitting around." _Sitting around, thinking about you and her_ she smiled at him. Walking over, she grabbed one of the water skins and they headed down the rough terrain towards the river bed below.

Simply being around him caused her heart to flutter slightly. She steeled herself and pushed the feelings aside. She was the Mother Confessor for goodness sakes! She had to let this go. Her feelings for him were overwhelming her, to the point where she was putting him first and foremost before even her duties as the Mother Confessor. She had the whole of Midlands she had to take care of and here she was, gallivanting with Richard, Zedd and Cara simply because she couldn't stand the thought of him being alone with her. _This is a mistake. My people need me…_she shook her head, _Richard may need me too, though_.

"What are you thinking?" Richard's question again brought her out of her personal thoughts. His brown eyes glanced over to her as he uncorked the water skin, ready to fill it. She mentally slapped herself for again allowing herself to be controlled by him in her thoughts.

"Nothing, really. Just little things I need to do." _Technically, that wasn't a lie_. She pulled up her dress slightly as she kneeled down by the shore of the river. Uncorking the lid, she dipped it in the water, feeling the coolness of it engulf her hand. It was becoming cooler- winter would be here soon.

Richard joined her and let loose a sigh, "really?" he questioned. She felt his probing eyes on her as he dipped his water skin in the water as well. "Because it seems as though you've gotten quieter over the past few weeks. Is there something wrong?"

Kahlan let out a breath and realized he wouldn't give up unless she gave him something, "I'm just a bit concerned, that's all," _There. Concerned is a good word for it._

"Concerned? Over what?" he questioned again, his eyebrows furrowing in a quizzical manner. Kahlan looked over at him, her blue eyes piercing his. She pulled the water skin out of the water when she was sure it was full and pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm just concerned with having…well, you know, having a Mord'Sith around…" he began to protest but she cut him off, "look Richard, I know you and trust in you and your instincts as a seeker, but do you think that maybe," she looked away from him as he stood up tall, facing her, giving her a look of worry, "maybe you're being clouded in your judgment of her?" Kahlan pointed towards the camp, indicating she meant Cara. "I mean, she's a Mord'Sith, sworn to protect Lord Rahl…"

"Lord Rahl's dead" he stated fatly.

Kahlan shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing look, "I know that. I just don't think we should be so ready to trust her." She looked at him, pleading, "Even Zedd agrees with me on this one! She must be clouding your mind some how to make her trust you" She prepared herself for what she said next, "perhaps it's her beauty that's causing you to make judgments you otherwise wouldn't. I mean, I won't say much for her character, but the woman is obviously pleasing to the eye and…"

"Kahlan," Richard stepped closer. He gently dropped the water skin on to the high reeds that surrounded them and grasped her shoulders, pulling her blue eyes to his, "My focus is on the task at hand - the mission. Right now, we have to seal the underworld. There's too much at stake for me to think of anything else," he seemed to collect himself before continuing, "Besides, if there's any woman here that is a distraction to me and my objective, it's you. I won't deny that fact that Cara is a beautiful woman- she is. But Kahlan, you are a masterpiece; it's not only your beauty, it's your character, your integrity, your spirit. I will never find another woman that equals you," he whispered the last part, "I never want to, either."

Kahlan looked away from his penetrating gaze, suddenly feeling very foolish. Embarrassment replaced her resolve and she wished he would look away from her- focus on something else so as he wouldn't see her blush. All she wanted to do was to love this man. All she wanted to do was to show him how much he meant to her, show him that she cared only for him and do things only lovers do to each other. Being so close to him, physically and emotionally just reminded her how much she couldn't be with him. Richard's gaze never wandered from her face, even as she looked away. With gentle arms, he pulled her to him, hugging her to his chest. He knew exactly what she was thinking- the exact same thing he had been thinking.

Kahlan returned the hug in kind, wrapping both arms around his taut middle. She pressed herself to him, though she knew she had no right. The connection they shared was so deep, even the simple hug they shared threatened to overwhelm her. She could feel the power within her rising and impulsively pushed it down. She could never allow herself even just the simplest of all things- to love and to be loved because of her abilities. She shuddered, but not at the cold.

He held her there against him for some time, his big hands holding her to him, neither wanting to let each other go. She engulfed herself in his scent, his breathing, his heart beat. She pressed herself harder into his chest, simply wanting to melt into him, be one with him. _Stop it, Kahlan!_ She challenged herself, _you're only making this worse for yourself_ a small whimper escaped her before she could catch it. She took a deep breath and pushed him away with a hand at his chest.

"So," she picked up the water skins and avoided his eyes, "we leave at first light tomorrow?" He ran his hand through his thick hair as he looked at her with an exasperated look.

"Yes," he said. Bending down, he picked up his water skin and placed a hand over the hilt of his sword, instinctively. He did it without thinking, just to make sure it was still there. Last time he was at this river bed, he had lost it while being distracted by Kahlan…well, a Kahlan look-alike at least. She noticed a smirk on his face and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head and started heading up the trail, toward their camp. Kahlan, though confused at his sudden change of mood, headed up the trail behind him.

* * *

"Nothing quite like rabbit stew to prepare you for a long journey!" Zedd stated matter-of-factly to no one in particular. His bony hands fingering the last of the bread as he glanced around the campsite, looking to see if anyone was going to challenge him over taking the last of it. When nobody protested, he took it and dipped it in his bowl, scraping every last piece of the soup he could get before plopping it in his mouth. He sat on a fallen tree log, his long legs spread out before him with his shoes off, warming his toes by the campfire Richard had built. Cara sat to his right, rolling her eyes at his lack of propriety. Her long blonde hair was out of its braid, cascading flawlessly down across her shoulders. Her blue eyes, though striking, looked weary from the day of catching rabbits and sparring. She yawned and put her bowl down, seemingly ready to head to bed.

Kahlan was quiet for the better part of the evening. She felt awkward after speaking with Richard, as she knew she had shown weakness. The last thing she ever wanted was to seem vulnerable, now, sitting aside Richard with Cara across the campfire, she felt more vulnerable than ever. Richard had been kind and didn't push her anymore. After heading back to camp, Richard, Cara and she had headed out in the forest to do some hunting for dinner. Kahlan didn't even bother trying to be included in the conversation they were having – she was far too uncomfortable.

Kahlan was well aware of the fact that Cara knew her feelings; she was a woman- how could she not? There were times when Kahlan swore Cara was flirting with Richard, simply just to nettle her. She would often steal glances towards Kahlan's direction and smile viciously as if claiming her victory. Kahlan, trying so hard to be the mature one, ignored her attempts to get her ire, though inside she was seething.

Richard had grabbed all of the plates and began washing them with the warm water he had placed on the fire. Kahlan got up and began helping him dry them and put them back in their packs when finished. Once done, Richard grabbed at his pack, pulling out his blanket, placing it on the dirt ground next to Kahlans.

"It's getting rather cold," Cara glanced in Richard's direction, "It might be best if we slept together so our bodies can keep each other warm," her smile widened at seeing Kahlan's face turn a strawberry red. Zedd coughed uncomfortably and turned to busy himself with pulling his things out of his pack.

Richard shook his head, smiling as he grabbed a bar of soap from his bag, "I think I'll be just fine, Cara. Thank you for your concern." He stole a quick glance in Kahlan's direction. If looks could kill. "I do have an extra blanket though, if you need it that badly" he stated. Cara rolled her eyes in response. Standing up straight he changed the subject, "I'm heading down towards the river for a quick wash up. I shouldn't be too long."

Kahlan grasped his pant leg as he walked past her, halting him. "Alone?" she questioned, worry dripping from her tone.

"It'll be alright. I'll be fine," he smiled down at her.

Zedd shifted in his seat, letting loose a sigh, "No my boy, she's right. You need someone to go with you. Two is always better than one," he scratched at his chin, "Kahlan you go with him. You were stating earlier how much you wanted a good wash. There's enough reeds you won't see each other, but you'll be able to hear if something goes wrong." He got up and stretched his blanket out before easing his way onto the cotton fabric. "I'd go, but I'm far too exhausted," he sprawled himself on the blanket and placed an arm over his weary eyes. He was done for the night.

Richard looked to Kahlan, "Well?" he questioned. Kahlan looked at her hands. _This is a bad idea…a very bad idea_ her head screamed.

"If she's not up for it, I can definitely be of use," Cara grinned, licking her lips, "I could always wash your back for you," her lustful eyes fixated on him, awaiting his reply, "among other things." Her smile widened.

Richard shifted uncomfortably over the sticky situation he found himself in. All he wanted was a bath! He could see Kahlan's ire fuming in her beautiful blue eyes.

Kahlan piped in before he could respond, "Don't worry," she stood up, challenging Cara with a look that even Cara was taken back, "I think I can handle it."

* * *

Kahlan could hear Richard as he stepped into the water, could hear him grimace at the coolness of it as it inundated him. She looked around, clearly uncomfortable with taking her clothes off in the middle of a clearing, in the cool weather, with Richard swimming just feet away from her, naked.

She braced herself as she undid the ties on her dress and pulled it over her shoulders. The cool, fall air nipped at her flesh as she stood, naked in the clearing. Walking towards the water, she gently placed a toe at the shoreline and yelped. She heard Richard chuckle.

"You'll get used to it, trust me," he called out to her from his bathing area. She snorted in response.

"Ya, right," she responded and placed her whole foot in the water. _This feels like ice! _She held her arms over her chest, trying to warm herself as she stepped further and further into the cool water. "We should've went farther up the mountain, maybe we could have found a hot spring or something," she called out to him, her teeth chattering as she pushed herself further into the water.

Richard was splashing around in the reeds beyond her. She could hear him dunking himself, "I suppose we could have. Probably would have taken us at least a few hours, though. A few hours we don't currently have." He stated. Kahlan knew the truth of that. Although it still would have been nice. She couldn't wait to get back to camp to warm herself by the fire. The thought just seemed simply wonderful.

She took in a deep breath as she began to get used to the water and dunked herself under. Her long hair clung to her back as she came up, water sluicing from her face. She could hear Richard was saying something to her, "what was that? I didn't hear you, sorry" she called to him.

"Are you ready for the soap?" he asked again. She could hear rustling about in the reeds.

"Uh…" she faltered in her words as she saw something underneath the water swim around her feet. The moon reflected off of it and all she saw was a glimmer of something long and silver, but too thin to be a fish. In the moonlight, she could see more of them- at least three, swimming around her. Her breathing began to get a little heavy as she turned in the water, trying to see what it was that was swimming around her _That can't be a fish…is it?_

"Kahlan?" he pressed from the distance. "Is something wrong?"

"Umm…" she said as she saw one swim towards the reeds and back towards her again. She was only able to get quick glances at it in the moonlight as the silver of the body shimmered in the water. She sucked in a breath as they swam around her. Suddenly, she felt something slimy scooting up her leg. She gasped and screamed in shock.

"Kahlan!" Richard quickly started swimming toward her direction. He was there in seconds, looking at her dumbfounded as she stood there shaking, arms across her chest, covering her breasts. "What's wrong? What happened?" he made sure to look her in the eyes.

Kahlan looked up at him and dared not to move, "snakes…" she whimpered, her eyes starting to tear up. She hated snakes beyond reason. They terrified her, more than any of Darken Rahl's men ever could. They were unpredictable, sneaky and terrifying. Darken Rahl's men were predictable and slow. Snakes were fast.

"Of course there are snakes here! They're just water snakes, though. Tiny little guys," Richard let loose a breath as he realized there wasn't any real danger. "Kahlan, they won't hurt you. Even if they bite, it's like a pin-prick, really." He stepped closer to her, placing an arm on her shoulder. She still didn't move, unconvinced. He rubbed her arm, trying to reassure her and warm her, "trust me" he smiled at her, lifting her chin with his hand.

Her eyes were darting about the water, trying to see where they had went, but they had seemingly swam off, probably scared off by Richard's movements. When she was satisfied that there were no more snakes around her, she let out her breath. It was then she suddenly realized just how naked she was and just how naked he was. She was suddenly thankful for the darkness, hoping he wouldn't notice her sudden blush. She dropped deeper into the water so she could seek the comfort of it to cover her. Richard also suddenly felt uncomfortable. He held the soap up to her, looking away from her so as not to embarrass her more. He noticed the blush.

Kahlan reached out for it, "thank you," she stated, allowing her eyes to wander down his chiseled body. She began to forget about her blush as knew thoughts started forming in her head. _He's just so perfect _she found herself wanting to touch him. She wanted to feel his velvety soft skin, wanted to feel the hardness of his muscles underneath her hands. She wanted to feel his warmth, wanted nothing more but to simply feel him. Her shame at being naked was suddenly replaced with desire. _Stop it, Kahlan _she said to herself, _you have no right! It's dangerous_. It wasn't fair. Why shouldn't she be able to be a normal woman? Why shouldn't she be able to love like so many others? He felt the same way – they had talked about it before. She had given up so much of herself for others - had given up her life for a calling she never asked for. Was she not allowed to take pleasure in the simplest form? Was she not allowed to be a woman at all, ever? This was her chance. The spirits wouldn't have given her such strong feelings for him for no reason. Her heart began pounding in her chest as she stared at him. She pulled her bottom lip through her teeth. He was about to turn around to go back to his area when she grasped his wrist.

"Richard, wait," she stopped him. He glanced over his shoulder, a questioning look on his face. She had to think of something quick, "Let me wash your back for you?"

Richard's brow went down slightly. He wanted Kahlan beyond reason but knew her powers would take him. He didn't know if this was such a good idea, "Kahlan, I…"

"It'll be ok, Richard. Nothing more, just a quick wash," she interrupted him, walking up behind him. He'd never seen her like this before- her eyes were different. The look she was giving him made him suck in a breath. Her usual soft and kind eyes had turned and were now full of pure desire and lust. His heart began pounding and he tried to push his mind to different thoughts, other than her. He conceded quickly to her touch on his back and sank back towards her.

Kahlan was slowly slipping, her inhibition leaving her as she brought the soap up and ran it across his soft back. She was surprised at how soft his skin really was. The soap smelled of lavender and she pushed herself closer to him to feel his warmth radiating from his body. Richard's mind was swimming as he felt her getting closer to him. The gentle touch of her hands on him were driving him deeper and deeper in desire. He was finding himself loosing this battle.

Kahlan pushed herself even closer to him yet, to the point where her chest was touching his back. She let out a breath as she realized how excited she was getting. Her love for him was what was driving her. Love and lust. She felt his muscles tense at having her so close to him, feeling him, breathing with him. She wanted so badly for him to put his arms around her, to feel her. She reached her head up and started placing small kisses on his back, as she wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling their bodies pressed together.

Richard's heart felt like it could explode at simply feeling her soft kisses on his flesh. He wanted nothing more but to feel her body, kiss her, make love to her. His reasoning was quickly being replaced by his manly desires. Testosterone blazing, he turned so they were facing each other.

She smiled at him, ignoring the fruitless attempts made by her reasoning to stop now.

"Kahlan…" he tried one last time but words failed him as she swam closer. They were inches away from each other. It took all his will not to look down and kept his eyes on hers. She slowly inched her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his chest. The feel of her on him was driving him crazy. "This is a bad idea," he whispered to her, their eyes locked on each other.

Kahlan leaned forward and touched her lips to his. His arms encircled around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She moaned at the kiss, at his hands and at his warmth that surrounded her. She had dreamed of kissing him again almost every night. She wished for this moment above and beyond anything. Becoming more adventurous and brave, she wrapped her soft legs around him. His hands pushed her tightly against him as their kiss deepened. She pressed her lips urgently against his and ran her fingers through his wet hair. His breathing was becoming quicker as he allowed his hands to roam; his left hand stayed firmly on her back, holding her to him as the other ran down her sides, feeling her soft flesh. She moaned against his lips again as he allowed himself to run his hand down the side of her silken thighs under the water. He gripped her thigh as he deepened the kiss. They broke away from their embrace as he started trailing kisses down her jawline the way he'd always dreamed he would. He pressed a suckling kiss to her neck, just below her ear. She gasped at the tickling yet arousing kiss and how his warm breath against her neck was driving her past reason. His kisses continued down her neck to her collarbone. She arched her head back as he kissed her chest, just above her breasts.

"Touch me," she panted, wanting to feel his hands on her. He obliged willingly and slid his right hand from her thigh, up her waist to her breast. She moaned against his warm hand feeling her, finally. She was so happy. It was happening. This was happening. Feeling Richard touching her in the most intimate of ways was exhilarating. She wanted so badly for him to be in her. Wanted so badly to feel his manhood. Wanted so bad to just be one with him. She knew he felt the same- she could feel him becoming more aroused by the second. He looked up at her and met her gaze, desire clear in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Kahlan," he whispered, touching his forehead to hers. The connection they shared was overwhelming him, even just the way she looked at him made him weak at his knees. With her in his arms, naked and completely vulnerable to him, he never felt happier. This moment was what he had been dreaming of since the day he met her. He smiled as her fingers played with his wet hair, "I love you."

She stopped and blinked up at him. Reason flooded back in to her. Her heart began pounding faster but not from desire, from the pain at realizing what could have just happened. She could feel her power teetering on the edge, could feel that within minutes, Richard would be her slave forever. She put a hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. _How could I do this? _She gasped back a sob _I love him so much, how could I ever do this to him? I'm such a terrible person._

Richard's face faltered. Worry creased his brow as he noticed Kahlan's change in demeanor. He understood. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. They were so close. So close, "Kahlan," he pulled her to him, hugging her as tears coursed from her cheeks. He ran his hands through her wet, tussled hair and held her head to his shoulder, comforting her in any way he could.

"I can't believe I almost…" Kahlan cried, not able to say the obvious. Richard shushed her and held her tightly against him. Though they were both still naked, neither of them were thinking of anything but each other's emotional well-being. Kahlan clung to him _I can't believe I was so stupid! _She cursed herself.

Richard pulled her away from him to look her in the eye, "Kahlan, I'm sorry." Tears threatening to choke him, "I shouldn't have allowed it to go that far."

She bit her lip as more tears poured from her beautiful face, "It wasn't your fault," she cried, "I'm the one who should know better." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked away from him, "I'm so embarrassed right now," she admitted, hanging her head, pulling away from him. She began swimming back the shoreline.

Richard sighed and followed after.

"Please, Richard. Can you turn away?" she asked crouching underneath the water to not expose what he had already seen moments ago. He nodded and turned his gaze elsewhere as she pulled herself out of the water and started placing her clothes back on, still crying. When he was certain she was done, he followed suit and threw on his clothes as quickly as possible. No words were spoken as she started her way up the trail towards their camp.

Richard grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere, "Kahlan," he said, pulling her eyes to his, "we should talk about this first."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks again but more kept flowing, "please, Richard." She cried. "I'm sorry… I just wanted you so badly. I…I…" words failed her. Her long, wet hair hung around her shoulders, shielding her face as she looked down. She felt so ashamed for allowing her own desires to block her reason. _You're so stupid, Kahlan. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Shh," Richard brushed some hair away from her face, "I wanted you just as badly." He whispered. She was shivering. He gently walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up. She was still crying but not as hard as before.

"I could have taken you." She whispered into his shoulder, "You could be lost right now. I'm a danger to you. I shouldn't be around you. You have far more important things to do. I shouldn't…"

"Stop it," Richard scolded her, "stop it. You are not a danger to me. I willingly…participated in what we just did. You didn't force me. Kahlan, we slipped up," He pulled her away from him, gazing into her eyes; "we made a mistake. We just won't let it happen again, ok? I'm fine. You didn't take me. You stopped before. You were able to control it."

She found her voice, "I only stopped because of what you said." She looked uncomfortable and started playing with her hands, "had you not said what you had, we may be in a very different situation right now."

Richard ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Kahlan, do you regret what we did?"

Kahlan considered it for a moment, "I regret being so close to harming you," she looked at him sheepishly, "but not at what we did."

He smiled at her, "Good," he pulled her to him again, "I do love you, Kahlan. I will find a way. We just need to be a bit more careful until then." She whimpered at his words, knowing full well that there was no way. "Come, let's get back to camp before they come searching for us". She could only nod as he led her up the trail.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. This is Richard's POV. Please review so I can know if you are enjoying it, or if there's some things I need to change. Thank you!

**Untouched**

Kahlan. His Kahlan. Spirits, if only he could call her his! If not just for her looks, but for her demeanor- the essence of womanhood she protruded unknowingly. Her sheer strength and intelligence attracted him more than anything else. His need for her at times seemed to suffocate him; his longing for her almost unbearable. She knew of his feelings for her, yes, but if only he could express them to her- let her know just how magnificent she was. The picturesque image of what a woman should be- strong, smart, bold and beautiful. She encased all these qualities and more. She was his masterpiece.

Seeing her the night before, completely unclothed, in more ways than one, ready and willing to completely give herself over to him made his head swim. He wanted to do so much more to her, to show her how much she meant to him. The simple words he spoke to her - _I love you -_ didn't seem like they were enough. He knew without a doubt he was madly in love with her. But the words weren't sufficient enough for him. He needed her in every way. Needed her to keep him alive. Needed her with him for eternity.

In his twenty-three years he had not yet met anyone that made him feel the way she did. There was Anna at one time. _Anna_ he smiled to himself _such puppy love_. She was a mere flicker compared to Kahlan's entirety. He did love Anna, in a sense. He was very young when they first shared interest in each other. He cared for her deeply, but they both realized it wasn't right – that she had different goals in life he could not take part of. It was hard to let her go, but it was for the better. Any love he had for her now was nothing more than brotherly.

Kahlan was his only now. Though it was impossible to see past the blazing warning in his head to not allow himself to go down that path, he did simply because it was Kahlan. Nobody could compare to her. He could never imagine finding anyone different or better than her. He never wanted to either and told her so.

Last night; Richard smiled at the memory of him and her bathing in the river bed. He couldn't believe the totally different side he saw of her- full of lust, full of desire for him; it was a nice surprise to say the least. He was used to being in control of himself- used to being able to control others around him, cool their tempers, match their wits. Never has anyone been able to completely throw him off course like Kahlan. He wasn't lying to her when he told her if anyone was a distraction, it was her. He was very aware of how distracted he became last night. If Kahlan hadn't pushed him away, he would have continued, willingly. The shape of her, her moans, her scent…everything drove him mad with desire. He felt himself heating up over just the thought of last night. He shook his head to clear his mind of the lustful thoughts.

He looked around the camp towards Cara who was readying the horses. Dawn was just breaking. Zedd was still snoring loudly and Kahlan lay beside him, asleep at last. He noticed she didn't sleep much the night before, because of what had happened between them he assumed. She was pretty torn up about what had happened. He had hoped she would be able to get to sleep but realized that was just wishful thinking.

He reached up and brushed a strand of loose brown hair away from her pale face as she slept. He really didn't want to wake her, but would have to soon. Her light breathing was relaxing and all he really wanted to do was lie next to her, with her in his arms and fall back asleep.

"When are you going to wake them?" Cara chimed in, loud enough to make Zedd snort. She rolled her eyes at the old man.

Richard sighed as he popped a berry into his mouth, "Soon, Cara. Soon." He brushed his hand on his pant leg and stuffed the rest of his belongings in his pack. Cara eyed him suspiciously.

"I watched you last night by the river," she stated. Richard stopped briefly for a second. It took him a moment before he went on.

"No you didn't," he said, his gaze, penetrating her. She smiled.

"You hesitated," she stated and walked closer to the camp, "what happened that made you two so awkward last night? Especially the Confessor" she pointed at Kahlan with her chin. Richard shook his head in annoyance

"Cara, really, mind your own business. Nothing happened. We went to have a bath and that is what we did. What we discussed is really none of your concern," he exclaimed, his look challenging her. She lifted an eyebrow in response.

"Touchy, are we?" she mocked, her blue eyes laughing. He rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Whatever Cara- finish up with the rest of the horses," he retorted. She gave him one last smile and turned around, heading back towards the horses. Richard shook his head at her annoying habits. She made it her duty to make everyone uncomfortable at times. Especially him and especially Kahlan.

Richard knew Kahlan was jealous over Cara, though she had no reason to be. Cara didn't interest him at all, in that way. He could see her becoming a good friend one day, if she put down some of her barriers, but that was it. Nothing more. Kahlan had been somewhat jealous of Anna, too, but managed to suppress it. Richard could understand. Had Kahlan had any past boyfriends that suddenly came in to the picture, he would probably be jealous, too. Of course, that would never happen. Confessors don't have boyfriends. Confessors don't have love. His face faltered at this fact. He again looked towards Kahlan's direction. _Better wake her up._

Gently he put a warm hand on her arm and rubbed it softly, "Kahlan?" he said lightly, bringing her out of her slumber. A groan escaped her lips at him waking her, "time to get up," he smiled at her. Her eyes squinted open and she peered up at him, her blue eyes had bags under them. He frowned at seeing just how tired she was.

"Just a few more minutes?" she shut her eyes again and scooted closer to him and his warmth. He smiled at how childlike she was in the morning. He put a comforting hand on her back, allowing her the few extra minutes.

"Zedd," he called out to his grandfather, "wake up." Zedd snorted again.

"How come I don't get the calming greeting she got," Zedd muffled a response, still laying in the same position, eyes closed. Richard laughed.

"Well probably because you aren't a beautiful young woman," he stated matter-of-factly, "plus, you kept me up most the night with your snoring. You don't deserve a nice wake-up call." Cara stated her agreement from the distance. Zedd yawned as he sat up, his grey hair tossed in every direction. He cracked his back as he sat up and grimaced at the sound.

"Bags, boy. None of this yelling business first thing in the morning. You nearly gave me a fright," he winced as more bones seemed to crack in place. "There any food left over? I'm starving!" he looked around the camp.

Richard laughed at his grandfather and held out a bowl of berries he had collected. He'd been up for nearly an hour now- Cara had been up for at least a half hour. Her hair was brushed and pulled into her neat braid. She was ready to go whenever they were.

Zedd grabbed the bowl from Richard's grasp, "it's not rabbit stew, but I suppose it will do for the time being," he exclaimed, throwing the berries down. Richard shook his head. _Where did he store all that food? He's too skinny to eat what he eats…must be a wizard thing_.

"We should head out in a half hour or so," Cara stated from the horses. "The Mother Confessor needs to wake up. Now." Richard glared at her, though he knew it to be true.

He sighed and rubbed Kahlan's back some more, "Kahlan?" he whispered. She groaned again, "time to get up." She opened her eyes slightly and pushed herself up on her shoulders, looking around.

"It's too early," she stated, still in a daze. Zedd snorted.

"Half the day's gone by now!" he exclaimed, a frown on his face as he pointed at her, "You'll never get those tangles out, dear one," he pointed to her knotted hair. Kahlan gave him an exasperated look.

"Thanks for that, Zedd," she managed to say as she ran a hand through her messy hair. Richard handed her a comb and she smiled in thanks. He stood up as she began getting ready and pulled his pack up.

"I'll be back in a minute," he exclaimed, happy to have everyone awake with him once more. Cara eyed him suspiciously as she continued busying herself with the horses.

"Where you off to now, Seeker?" she questioned. Richard gave her a look. Although she always enjoyed nettling him and insisted that she wasn't following him to protect him, he sometimes wondered about her. He did feel there was good in her. She had made the right choice in helping him with Lord Rahl and had continuously been proving herself to him. He could use her as she was a good fighter.

"I'm just heading to the brush over there," he pointed with his index finger, "I'll be back in just one minute." He said as he headed out towards the brush. Richard could feel her eyes on his back as he headed out. He smiled to himself- she was concerned. He knew his judgment of her had been correct. Kahlan and Zedd had a right to be worried, but they didn't see past the leather and the agiel sitting on her right hip. Being captured by Denna had forced him to learn who these women were and what they were all about. He pitied them for the life they were forced into and understood that beyond the threat, beyond the agiel, they were hurting women who had been tortured most their lives. These women had been hurt beyond recognition. He understood because he, too, was tortured. His mind had also been altered, almost brainwashed to believe everything Denna had told him. He understood Cara, and knew why she was the way she was. He also saw past that; he saw that she did have a heart. Otherwise she would have killed him by now. Though she wanted him to believe her tough demeanor, he saw past it and was not threatened by her.

When he finished relieving himself, he came back to camp to find that Zedd and Kahlan had already packed their bedding away and looked to be ready to go.

He looked to see where Cara was and saw that she was feeding the horses some of the berries they had collected. He turned his face in Kahlan's direction. Her hair was knot-free but she still did not look good. She needed more sleep. He doubted if she got over two hours. His heart ached to see her in such a state. He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You going to be all right?" he questioned.

She didn't look at him as she answered, "I'm fine," she forced a small smile to put him at ease. "We ready to go?" she threw her pack over her shoulder.

Richard didn't believe it, but let it be, "Almost. Just have to get some water for the horses and then we'll head out," the sun was peeking through the mountain tops and it was becoming brighter so he'd be able to see where he was going. Normally with the moonlight he would be ok, but with the high trees and thick brush, it made it difficult navigating through the darkness. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and stood up, "Cara, come with me to the river bed. We'll get some water for the horses and when we get back, we can head out."

Cara grumbled something but nodded in agreement as they headed out towards the river.

Zedd looked over to Kahlan when they were out of ear-shot, "Dear one, you look as if you've had no sleep," his brow furrowed, "is there something wrong?"

Kahlan rubbed her weary eyes and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Zedd. I did have troubles sleeping last night, but I think it was simply the cold weather that kept me up. The fire didn't seem to help much," she responded as she grabbed a few of the berries Richard had left for her.

Zedd nodded in agreement, "It was very cold last night. Winter will be here soon. We better get moving fast while we can before the snow comes. Snow always slows down travel." He nodded, scratching his chin. Kahlan was glad he didn't question her more. She wasn't sure she could handle the embarrassment of him berating her right now. She leaned back against the tree stump behind her and rested her eyes, waiting for Richard and Cara to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Threatened**

The warm sun was a welcome change from the regular grey clouds that continuously darkened the atmosphere. It took away from the cool air that was threatening to overwhelm them as they trudged along the rough terrain towards the D'Haran prison. _Just a few more hours_ she thought, her blue gaze staring toward the horizon ahead. Her head hurt. Her back hurt. Things she couldn't mention hurt. She felt the need to lie down and rest. Zedd's constant yapping was getting on her nerves; she knew it was just because she was so overly tired, but still.

Kahlan trudged along behind them, Richard in lead with Zedd beside him. Cara rode behind Zedd and Kahlan behind Cara. She wanted to keep a watchful eye on the mysterious blonde. Richard could trust her all he wanted to, but she sure wasn't going to.

"I think we should take a rest," Zedd proclaimed, obviously getting weary from the hours they'd already spent treading through the numerous hills and valleys. As annoyed as she was getting with Zedd, Kahlan couldn't agree more. Anything but ride her horse any longer would be sheer ecstasy.

Richard pulled his horse to halt as he contemplated Zedd's words, "as much as I'd like to get there as soon as possible," he started, "I think you're right. The horses need some water anyways," he proclaimed. "I can hear a spring up ahead. We'll take a few minutes and rest up a bit before heading out again." He clicked his tongue and the horse took off down the grassy field. The others soon followed behind him.

They found a small stream, hidden amongst the lush bush and leaves that had fallen, preparing for the winter. It was a beautiful landscape, if nothing more. They each made there way off of their horses and allowed the beasts to drink. Zedd and Richard sat near an oak tree as they rested, discussing how they were going to close the rift in the underworld and how they could get their hands on the stone of tears.

_Peace_, Kahlan smiled and she stood near the stream, looking out at the mountainous view beyond. She could smell the autumn leaves and fresh water and engulfed herself in the serene sound of the stream making its way down the valley. If only she could lay down for a few moments…

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice brought her out of her serenity. Kahlan opened her eyes and peered to the right of her. Cara stood, crossing her arms awaiting her response. Kahlan let out a breath. _She is the last person I want to talk to right now_ Kahlan thought, her eyes inwardly rolling.

"I was," she looked back ahead into the clearing. Cara snorted back a laugh and stepped closer, her leather creaking, breaking the tranquility of nature around them.

"You know, Mother Confessor," Cara looked out ahead as well, ignoring Kahlan's lack of interest in conversation, "I'm currently serving no master. I'm attached to know one. I am choosing to follow the Seeker and only because we share the same interest." She stated matter-of-factly. Kahlan rolled her eyes, "and because he may just one day come to his senses and claim his title as Lord Rahl."

"Is that so?" she mused, "I was under the impression we were on a quest to seal the underworld to** save** the world," Kahlan sighed, "not to try and redeem yourself in the eyes of the new Lord Rahl," Kahlan gave Cara a look out of the corner of her eye, "or to shamelessly try to entice the Seeker into doing…" Kahlan looked her up and down in disgust, "Spirits only know what you think of doing."

Cara smirked, "at least I can, Confessor," she gave her a wicked grin. "You, on the other hand would destroy him. Destroy his every being. One touch from you, and he's gone…now, that must be terrible for you…" Cara stepped closer, "lucky for me my touch does other things to men. Things that make them come back for more," she licked her lips and grinned.

It took all of her might not to slap her right then and there. Kahlan stepped closer to Cara. Though Cara was taller, Kahlan's presence demanded more respect than Cara's would, ever.

"Listen to me, Mord'Sith," Kahlan sneered. "If you ever lay a hand on Richard, in any way be it harmful or sexual, I will cut out your heart," she waited until Cara looked at her, "I don't like you. I don't trust you. For some forsaken reason, Richard does. I have to put up with you because of that, but I swear on everything I believe in I will tear you limb from limb if you cause any of us harm. You mean nothing to me. You are but one woman. A mere woman at that. I am the Mother Confessor," she straightened herself and smirked, "now we both know what Confessors can do to Mord'Sith, don't you? Or were you too busy whoring yourself out that you missed that day in training?" Kahlan waited. Cara shifted slightly, her eyes never faltering from Kahlan's gaze. She knew. Cara knew exactly what would happen if Kahlan touched her with her power. It wasn't just like what happened to everyone else. When a Confessor touches a MordSith, a Mord'Sith suffers excruciating pain due to the fact that Mord'Sith have the ability to take magic from others when it was being used on them – except for Confessors. Cara never faltered in her gaze but Kahlan could tell she knew what she was talking about, "Good. Now get out of my presence before I begin to show you just how threatening a Confessor can be." They stared at each other for a long moment before Cara finally broke away. She turned on her heels and headed in Zedd and Richard's direction. Kahlan turned back to the stream and once again shut her eyes to try and get some rest before they had to head off again.

"What was that about?" Richard and Zedd questioned as Cara walked up to them. Cara smiled.

"It'll be a shame to fight against the Confessor after this is all said and done," she stated, "I can respect a woman who knows how to fight," she looked off towards Kahlan, "and threaten." Richard put his hand over his face as Zedd gave Cara an odd look. "It's too bad. I like her," with that, she turned around and headed towards her horse. Richard turned and looked to Zedd. He shrugged in response, not really knowing what the women had been up to. Richard stood up and headed in Kahlan's direction.

He caught up to her in a few minutes and stood beside her, "what just happened?" he questioned, "what did you say?"

Kahlan's answer came calmly, "I threatened her." She stated simply.

Richard rolled his eyes, "I gathered that, Kahlan, but what did you say exactly?"

Kahlan opened her eyes and glared at him. She turned to face him, "Seeing as though you are incapable of making rational decisions right now, somebody has to watch out for our well-being…for your well-being. I told her what she needed to hear. Leave it at that." Richard was taken back. He frowned at her

"Kahlan, I…" He tried, she cut him off.

Kahlan walked closer to him, "I said, leave it at that, Richard," she walked past him in a huff. Richard stiffened. Zedd had always told him that Confessors were used to not being talked back to and that they were used to people doing their bidding. Kahlan had never shown that side of her until now. It took him off guard. He decided it was best to leave it and headed back towards his horse, being careful not to bother Kahlan anymore.

* * *

They had been travelling all day and still had not yet reached the D'Haran prison. Zedd's complaining was becoming more insistent as the sun slowly started making its way down towards the horizon. They were all tired, hungry and cold.

"What good would we be even if we get to the D'Haran prison right now?" Zedd complained, "We haven't eaten, were freezing and I'm slowly getting more and more drowsy. I think it would be best if we stop for the night." He proclaimed, after a much anticipated yawn escaped his aged lips.

Richard rolled his eyes at his grandfather's impatience, though he knew the old man to be right. Even his stomach was growling and he knew the rest of them must be hungry as well. He stopped his horse and scanned the surrounding area. He looked back to Cara who had an unreadable look on her face. Kahlan looked as though she could sleep right then and there on her horse. He gave her a worried look and spoke, "All right. As much as I don't like it, we'll camp out for the night. There's a clearing over there to the north," he pointed with his index finger, "we can stay there and rest. Then we head out again as soon as day breaks."

Kahlan nodded in response to him. Zedd remarked with enthusiasm, "Now you're thinking!" he clicked his tongue and his horse took off towards the clearing, Cara following behind. Richard looked at Kahlan, waiting for her to take off. He had given her her space today, not engaging her in any conversation as he thought that would be best. Her conversation with Cara had clearly made Kahlan very upset. That plus Kahlan's over-tiredness probably didn't help. He knew if Cara backed off a bit they could get along. Cara wouldn't try annoying her as much if she knew Kahlan wouldn't be bothered by it. Problem was, Kahlan always reacted to it.

He wasn't used to Kahlan getting upset with him. With her being so stern with him back at the stream had thrown him off a bit. He knew she didn't mean to be so ire with him, but still. It was difficult for him to comprehend. Plus the way she treated him made him realize just the woman she was used to being - a woman who got her way when demanded.

Kahlan pushed her horse past him and took off towards Zedd and Cara. Richard shook his head _women!_ and took off behind her.

She hadn't meant to be so stern with Richard; her grouchiness had gotten the best of her and she was annoyed past reason by the time he spoke to her. She wasn't ready to give him a more respectful response. She felt terrible for treating him that way. Her head was pounding by now and all she ached to do was lie down and sleep. Kahlan glanced up from brushing her horse to glance towards Richard's direction. He was speaking with Cara.

Cara…that woman could make her so mad! Kahlan let out a breath; as much as Cara annoyed her, Kahlan knew what she was doing today. Cara wasn't trying to nettle her as usual. Cara was trying to see just how important the Seeker was to her and had to make sure that Kahlan would protect him with her life, as Cara would do if he was the Lord Rahl. She understood; Cara had to make certain Kahlan wouldn't put any one's life before the seekers. She felt as if they had formed a mutual respect for each other. All it took was a couple of heated words.

Kahlan turned her head back towards her task at hand. She felt that she really needed to apologize to Richard. But how? The man made her so tongue-tied at times. A simple woods guide making the Mother Confessor tongue-tied. Her mother wouldn't be too impressed, she laughed in spite of herself.

"Something funny?" Richard asked as he came up behind her, offering her horse some berries. He had noticed Kahlan smiling for the first time today. It was a nice surprise to say the least. Kahlan wiped the smirk off her face and rested her arm against the horse as she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Richard, could we possibly talk for a moment?" she questioned. He gave her a look of complete and utter love and devotion. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Of course, Kahlan," she loved the way he said her name. Even something as simple as a name said by him brought her joy. She didn't know how she would ever leave him.

"Thank you," she stated. He put her hand on her arm and led her out of hearing distance from Zedd and Cara. They sat next to each other on a boulder that overlooked a massive valley. If they squinted, you could see tiny deer and elk darting across, seeking shelter for the cool night.

Kahlan was fidgeting with her dress as she began to speak, "I wanted to apologize," she started, "for the way I treated you today. I fear my patience finally wore thin over my lack of sleep and I took it out on you," she looked up at him, "and Cara."

Richard let out a breath as he gazed across the beautiful landscape that surrounded them. "You had me worried for a bit there, Mother Confessor," he spoke her name in love, "here I thought I had done something wrong and that I needed to apologize. I guess you have that affect on people – making them realize their mistakes…my mistakes." He smiled at her. "I understand, Kahlan. You did not get enough sleep last night and Cara can be…frustrating at times for certain. She is a good person once you get past the tough layer she puts up."

"I know," Kahlan whispered. "I do have troubles trusting her but I will make an effort…for your sake," she stated, looking away from his eyes. The sun was now officially set and the moon shone down on them like a comforting blanket against the dark forest. Richard smiled at her. The way the moonlight reflected off her translucent face made her look truly angelic. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled against the light and her full-bodied hair drifted softly with the gentle wind that caressed them. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

She allowed herself the comfort of his warm embrace, leaning her head against him as she took in the view beyond. He rubbed her arms to try and warm her against the cool fall air. "Kahlan," he started, "what's it like being a Confessor in the Midlands. I mean, I get what your power can do…believe me, I understand that part really well," he scoffed, "what I mean is, what exactly do Confessor's do in a political sense?" he wanted to know. The way she had treated him earlier and the way Zedd often told him of how important Confessor's were and that they are used to getting what they wish when asked made him realize Kahlan was much more than he originally had thought.

Kahlan pulled away from him for a moment. She let out a breath and looked down at her hands, "Confessor's help aid the Mother Confessor with her role" she stated.

"And what role does the Mother Confessor have?" he questioned, obviously really curious.

Kahlan looked really uncomfortable, "the Mother Confessor controls all Confessors. The Mother Confessor's job is to run the Midlands. The Mother Confessor makes sure all of the Midlands are abiding by their laws"

"I thought that's what a Council was for, or Queens and Kings," he stated, giving her a quizzical look.

"Kings and Queens bow to the Mother Confessor, Richard. They all must obey my bidding," she stated flatly. She could feel his eyes on her go wide.

If Kahlan looked uncomfortable, Richard looked as though he'd just seen a ghost. "You…command Kings and Queens?" his mouth was open, "I guess that explains a lot," he stated, meaning their past excursions. "Why Confessors though?"

Kahlan looked to him, "because. Nobody can lie to us. We can see through lies and demand the truth. We are taught from childhood the importance of structure, of laws. We understand how important it is to maintain a society within these laws. We are taught to be the source of justice, the source of truth for all the Midlands. We protect and maintain the policies and truths. They are incapable of fighting us- should one of them try to rebel, we would simply confess one in their battalion. One by one we would take them down. Every ruler knows this in the Midlands. None would try it- it would be futile." She grabbed his hand when she saw the expression on his face. "Richard, don't you forget," she smiled up at him, "that the Mother Confessor - this Mother Confessor - bows down to you. I am sworn to protect you. It's part of my job, too. I don't think you realize just how important you are," she whispered, pulling his gaze to her eyes. Richard stared into her beautiful blues.

"Sworn to protect me…the Mother Confessor herself," he smiled down at her. His smile faltered, "I must admit, I'm a tad bit embarrassed knowing this. You must be used to so much more than just…this." He pointed with his chin towards the camp. "Sleeping on the hard dirt floor is not something the Mother Confessor is used to."

Kahlan smiled and him and put her hand against his warm cheek, "I would sleep anywhere if it was with you," she admitted. He smiled and put his hand over hers and kissed the back of it.

"And I, you," he ran his hand through her hair and rested it on the back of her neck, rubbing it. He leaned his head forward and rested his forehead against hers. "You need some sleep," he stated at seeing her tired eyes. She pulled away and nodded.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea," she yawned. He stood up first and held his hand out for her. She took it gratefully and they headed back to the camp. Zedd and Cara were already lying down when they got back. Richard pulled out kahlan's bedding and laid it out for her. She smiled in gratitude to him and lay down on the mat. He laid down next to her and propped himself up on an elbow as he looked down at her.

"I love you, Kahlan," he whispered as she shut her eyes. She swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"Richard, don't do this to your…" Richard shut her up as he leaned forward and met his lips to hers. He kissed her gently, his hand running through her thick mass of hair. At first she didn't respond. After a couple seconds, she responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck. She always felt dizzy when he kissed her. The way his lips were so gentle and soft against hers. For such a powerful man, he made sure to be gentle with her. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"You were saying?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"Richard…get some sleep," she scolded and turned to her side. He laughed quietly and lay down on his bed.

"One day, Kahlan," he whispered as he looked over at her, "One day I will find a way…" Kahlan looked away from him and let out a breath. She pulled her blanket over her and bit her bottom lip as tears starting forming in her eyes.

"No, Richard," she whispered to herself, a knife stabbing at her heart. "There is no way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost**

She woke with a start to the Sword of Truth being drawn. She scrambled to find her bearing as she reached for her knives at her sides. It was just dawn; there was still dew on the ground and a light fog. Richard crouched beside her, eyes wide darting around, trying to place their invaders.

"What is it? Did you hear something?" she whispered to him. Richard nodded in response.

"D'Harans," he stated. She crouched beside him. Zedd was sitting up, also aware of their oncoming company. Cara stood, agiel in hand, ready to attack. "I can't place them, but I can hear them." His brown eyes were sizing out the dangers that stood beyond them in the brush. Kahlan nodded her agreement, also searching for a clue – any sound that might give away their position.

It came with a loud thud. They were all thrown on their backs on the cold dirt floor beneath them. Sparks from the fire sprayed across the encampment and they had to cover their faces so as not to be burned. Loud, thunderous screams plagued their camp as men all rounded in, cutting and slicing with ferocity. Richard swung back on his feet and began cutting through the soldiers, slicing through arms, cutting off hands. Cara stood as well, jabbing men with her agiel as they stabbed at her with forceful blows. Kahlan squirmed as a man grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet. She swung her arms around and cut through his jugular. More men rounded on them and she could hear herself panting at the effort of the battle. Zedd was throwing Wizard's Fire at every which angle and it was becoming difficult to block.

Kahlan needed one man- just one man and he could help them. She looked around at the most vulnerable of them. Cutting past one, she ran towards another, a big guard, no less than 300 pounds. It took all her might to grasp hold of his throat as he was inches taller than her. She could feel the wind stop around her as she let loose of her power. "You're mine," she whispered as his eyes turned completely coal in colour. He yelped in surprise and gaped down at her as she fell to her knees. "Protect us!" she screamed. He obeyed instantly cutting through the mass of soldiers that were continuously attacking them.

"Kahlan! Behind you!" Richard screamed. She could hear footsteps behind her. With all her strength she spun around and caught her attacker's foot with her knife, jabbing it through his kneecap. He screamed in pain and dropped to all fours. Kahlan then sliced his throat and stood back up, regaining some of her strength. She watched for Richard and saw he had six men on him and was fighting them alone. She began to run for him when something caught her thigh. She screamed in pain as she realized the man she just stabbed had, in one last effort, stabbed her as she walked past. She grabbed the knife and pulled it out, grunting at the pain of it. She jammed her knife one last time into the man and hobbled over to Richard, slicing through at least four more soldiers.

Richard was holding them off, but she could sense he was becoming tired from the strain of it. She cut and sliced through the men, taking off ears, stabbing their hearts. Richard screamed in fury as more men came on them. "There's so many!" he cried, sweat glistening from his brow. Kahlan understood. Too many men. She didn't know how they were going to get out of this. She could hear the man she had confessed get taken down behind her. She could see her attempts at helping Richard were becoming futile. She began to feel the heat, feel the anger burning inside of her as she realized their fate. She countered up her strength and felt her body start to tense. Her veins began pulsating with the rage flowing through her. The pain she felt in her leg was quickly subsiding and she felt utter vengeance pouring through her. She lifted her head and let out a cry of sheer hatred. Her eyes turned blood-red and she dropped her knives immediately. The men faltered only briefly at seeing Kahlan's transformation. They continued their bloody quest as they tried with all their might to take down Richard. Kahlan put her hand out in front of her, not even noticing as one man sliced at her arm, cutting it open. With a flick of her fingers, the six men that Richard was fighting all fell to their knees. Their eyes all turning black. They looked in her direction.

"Mistress," they said in unison, "Command us." Richard turned and gazed in Kahlan's direction. Her dress was torn and she had blood dripping from her arm and leg. Her face held no emotion. Her eyes were blood red and anger pulsated from her body. Zedd blew the last of the soldiers that weren't confessed away as Cara made sure they were all dead.

Richard walked toward Kahlan, concern evident in his brown eyes, "Kahlan?" he questioned. Her eyes came to him. She held her arm out towards him in warning, "Kahlan, it's me…Richard. Please? Are you ok?" She opened her fingers, prepared to let loose her powerful magic.

"Richard," Zedd warned, "Be careful. She's not Kahlan right now." He stepped toward Kahlan. Cara stood, transfixed by the sight. The men she had confessed turned to Richard again, walking closer to him to make sure he wouldn't hurt their mistress.

Kahlan's red eyes locked with Richard's brown ones. "Kahlan…please, it's me- Richard." He held his hand out to her. She stared at him a few more moments before a smile slowly started forming on her lips. Her eyes started clouding over as they slowly starting turning back to their normal blue. She gave him one last smile before she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Our mistress…is she going to be ok?" one of the men Kahlan had confessed asked. Richard pushed the burly man away from her unconscious form, annoyed. He was getting really tired of these men continuously asking about his Kahlan.

"She'll be better if you leave her be," he stated, putting a protective stance between her and the men. "Go and wait over there. I'll tell you when she's ok." He stated, turning back to her. Cara pushed them back, forcing some with her agiel to obey Richard's command.

Zedd was working over Kahlan, mending her cut on her arm. Richard looked down towards her thigh and placed a hand over the wound. With ease, he tore her black leotard that was ripped already from the knife wound. She winced at his touch on her leg, obviously in pain. He poured some water over it and tried as best as he could to dab it clean. She cried out at the pain…He was at least grateful she was awake.

"There there, Dear One." Zedd cooed, "You've had quite the evening," he smiled down at her patting her shoulder. He placed his hand over her wound and whispered something. The wound closed up underneath his hovering hand and all that was left was a red line. "There, sewn together by a Wizard's touch. Nothing better," he turned his gaze towards her thigh.

Richard looked up at him in worry, "it's a pretty big cut, Zedd. He hit bone," he lifted the rag to show Zedd the wound. Zedd pushed him out of the way as he scooted closer to her thigh. Richard came and sat next to her, grabbing her hand in support.

"Where are they?" she questioned, wincing as Zedd worked. When she said 'they' she meant the men she confessed. Richard smiled down at her.

"Behind you," He motioned with his chin, "Kahlan, you confessed six men at once. Seven within minutes of each other," he ran a hand through her hair, "you must be exhausted."

Kahlan sat up on her elbows as she watched Zedd worked and looked towards the men, "there were too many," she said to him, "I had no choice." He smiled at her and held a hand to her back, helping her sit up.

"You must be the strongest confessor in the world, Kahlan," he whispered to her.

"She is," Zedd proclaimed to nobody in particular. Again he whispered something and held his hand over her wound. She gripped Richards hand as the stinging subsided. "There. You should be able to walk now," he smiled over at her. Kahlan nodded in approval and winced as Richard helped her to her feet. He put a reassuring arm around her waist to keep her from stumbling. "We have to get going, Richard. These men – if they knew of our location, there must be more on their way." Zedd proclaimed, worry in his brow. Richard gripped Kahlan's waist and nodded in approval.

Kahlan turned towards the men she confessed, "you," she pointed to a red-headed young man, no older than she, "how did you hear of us?" she questioned as he ran up to her and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"My general...he overheard you were on your way from a witch woman. He sent us out here and we were able to follow your tracks...I'm so sorry, mistress. I know I've displeased you," he stammered. Kahlan held up a hand to silence him.

"Witch woman? Shota?" Zedd questioned. The red haired man shook his head.

"No…one named Lauryn," he looked to Kahlan once more. Richard glanced in Zedd's direction. Zedd shook his head.

"Never heard of her," he stated. Kahlan went on.

"Where's the nearest town?" she questioned, knowing full well they couldn't just storm the D'Haran prison any longer, especially knowing that they had magic on their side....they would need more men.

"Damarai. Just over the valley. Maybe two hours walk," he chimed, happy to help where he could. Kahlan looked up at Richard who nodded in silent agreement, "have I pleased you, mistress?" he questioned.

Kahlan looked to him, "yes. Now I want you and your men to go back to your station. Tell your general you found our tracks heading east, in the opposite direction of Damarai. You must tell no one of our location," she looked past him to the other men, "do you all understand me?" they nodded in agreement. "Good. Take your fallen men and burn them- leave no evidence of battle behind." she looked to Richard and then at Zedd.

"We should hurry," Richard stated. Cara had already gotten the horses ready and saddled. Zedd nodded in agreement and they headed for their horses. Richard put Kahlan on his horse behind him and had her wrap her arms around him just in case. She was still very unsteady on her feet and he couldn't have her falling off her horse. "Let's go" he called out grasping hold of the reins on both his horse and Kahlans. They took off towards the city, running at full pace.

They reached the town of Damarai within two hours. The town wasn't large, but larger than Richard's village in Westland. He was always in awe at how different these lands were compared to his home. The town was encompassed by large stone walls, completely surrounding it. He figured it was a form of safety, protecting the townspeople inside. As they made there way up, the town's doors opened without introductions. Richard frowned at this, unsure of why they were so willing to trust them. He pulled his horse and Kahlan's horse through the doors first, his one hand ready to grasp hold of the sword at any given minute.

Kahlan was still grasping on to his middle. Though he knew she was fine now and fully capable of riding her own horse, they didn't have the time to stop for her to do so. She pushed away from him a tad as they came to a halt. Four men stood in front of them.

"Seeker, Mother Confessor," they bowed at once. All of them wore clothes that were foreign to Richard. Strange hats, extremely tight pants and loose fitting shirts of elaborately decorated fabric. He dismounted from his horse and held his hand out to help Kahlan as well.

"How did you know we were coming?" Richard questioned as they stood up once again. The eldest of the four men stepped forward.

"We were informed by a witch woman…Lauryn is her name," he spoke. "Come…we have prepared food and accommodations for you. Please. The King awaits." Richard looked to Kahlan. Kahlan shrugged. Zedd came up behind Richard and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think they mean us harm, Richard. Let's focus on the task at hand. This town is known to have supported the rebellion. They can be of use to us," he whispered to him. Richard nodded in acceptance and followed the men with Cara, Zedd and Kahlan in tow.

Richard was amazed at the castle that stood overlooking the villagers. It was also within the walls of the town, and included a moat for extra protection. He couldn't believe the tapestries and fine paintings that decorated the rooms. He was in awe at the massive walls and high ceilings. Zedd nudged his arm, "Shut your mouth, boy. You're being rude." Zedd reprimanded him. Richard hadn't even realized his mouth was open.

This must be what Kahlan was used to. _Kings and Queens bow to the Mother Confessor_ he remembered her words. He cringed at the thought of her seeing his tiny old cottage that he lived in. What she must have thought of him… seeing his simple lifestyle. He didn't know if he could ever get used to seeing these castles, meeting these grand people.

"Ahem," one of the four councilmen coughed as they came into an open room. The colours were bright and there were massive windows spanning the grand room, allowing the bright sun to warm and fill the room with light. "Your Majesty – the Mother Confessor and Seeker," he bowed extravagantly.

If Richard thought this man to be oddly clothed, he had yet to see the King. He sat in a massive plush red chair made of velvet. His attire was odd to say the least. He wore the tightest pants Richard had ever seen on a man, ivory in colour. His shirt he wore had designs, symbols all over, only interrupted by an ivory vest. He wore a dagger at his side hip. Richard was surprised to see just how young the king was. He didn't look a t day over his age. He had blonde hair, like Cara's and stunning blue eyes which contrasted with his tanned skin.

He smiled at seeing his visitors, "Mother Confessor," he stood up and went to Kahlan's side. He picked up her hand ever so gently and kissed her knuckles, "Seeker," he turned to Richard and clasped a hand to his chest. "I am at your bidding. My town, my people, we are at your bidding," he smiled kindly. Richard glanced in kahlan's direction. Her face was unreadable. At seeing their uncomfortableness, the King stepped back. "My town – my people – we've been part of the resistance for years. The D'Harans have been capturing my men, bringing them to the D'Haran prison to the North .We've had our women, our children taken from us by those monsters. When Lauryn, the witch woman told us you were coming, we knew you were heading towards the prison," he looked in Cara's direction, "we had to catch you before you went; otherwise you'd be on a suicide mission. Lauryn told us she had spoken to them, letting them know of your location. She knew that was the only way she could get you to come here so we can offer our help, our men." He exclaimed. "We wish to help you in destroying that place. I no longer want my people to fear them, to fear stepping out of the protective arms of my town. People should have the right to their freedom," he exclaimed, his eyes full of passion.

Richard nodded in agreement, "I understand. I too believe in that freedom," he shifted his weight and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, "I have killed Darken Rahl. There's no reason these D'Haran soldiers should be holding anyone prisoner any longer," he looked to the King, "I would gladly accept the help of your men in my quest. From what I've been told," Richard glanced in Cara's direction, "there are hundreds of soldiers there. We'll need all of the help we can get." He stated, "It'll be best if we attack as soon as possible. How quickly can you assemble your men?"

The King smiled and turned to one of the four councilmen, "Bertrand, go round up our men. We'll leave at first light and attack in the morning," he turned back to Richard, "that ok?" he questioned. Richard nodded, "Great. Victory shall be ours." He made a fist with his hand. "Now that the pleasantries are done," he mocked, "what may I call you, Seeker, unless of course Seeker is sufficient for you?"

Richard let out a breath, "My name is Richard. Richard Cypher. This is Kahlan Amnell, Zedd and Cara," he introduced them all.

"Excellent. Please call me Christopher," he welcomed them, "Peter," he called to another one of his councilmen. "Please, show our guests to the guest rooms. You will dine with me tonight," he smiled as they were led out of the room.

Kahlan scooted closer to Richard as they were being led out, "Should we be so quick to trust them?" she whispered, her eyes questioning. Richard clasped her hand briefly to assuage her worry.

"We need all the help we can get, Kahlan. It's a suicide mission, remember?" he smiled at her. She nodded, trusting his word for it.

The dining room was massive, the table huge. In the middle of the expansive room, a massive chandelier filled with lit candles exploded the room with warmth and light. The dignitaries and councilmen all shuffled in, wearing the best clothing they had for the event. Richard, Zedd and Cara sat at the head of the table, close to where the King sat. Cara was given a royal blue dress to wear as her outfit was simply not suitable for a dinner of this stature. Richard's clothes were freshly washed and his sword sat at his hip, ready for battle at will. Zedd wore his clothes as well, also freshly cleaned. The women all wore more scandalous clothing than Richard was used to seeing. He had never seen so much cleavage in his entire life. He was amazed that their husband's didn't say anything. He supposed they were used to it.

He was confused at the gasps he heard and the stares that followed behind him by the people. He turned to see what they were looking at as they all bent on one knee. Kahlan walked up behind him, her hair pulled up, some loose curls falling down the nape of her neck. She wore a red dress that hugged her every curve. Her cleavage rose and fell with every breath she took and it was hard for Richard not to stare. She nodded in acknowledgement at the dignitaries that had bowed to her. They rose at once and took a seat as she did. Richard glanced at her, not used to people treating her this way. It was odd to say the least.

"You look beautiful," he stated, also in awe of her beauty. Kahlan gave him a small smile and patted his hand gently.

"Sit up straight, my boy," Zedd nudged him as the King strolled in. They all stood at once, save for Kahlan, and he raised his hand to allow everyone to sit.

He came to Richard and clasped him on the shoulders, "Ladies and gentlemen. It is my honour to present to you my most valuable guests!" he proclaimed to the people, "Richard Cypher, Seeker and protector of the Midlands, and…" he turned his attention to Kahlan and held a hand out. She took it gracefully and stood up next to him, "the Mother Confessor herself." The crowd politely applauded at seeing them. "Welcome," one of the councilmen cheered. Kahlan sank back into her chair as the other's conversations took over. Servants waltzed in the room carrying platters of food. Richard wasn't used to servants. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Kahlan giggled every now and then at his impropriety. He would shoot a glare at her, clearly embarrassed at her lack of empathy for him. She hid her smile behind a napkin. Zedd continuously scolded him, warning him to not eat with this fork, to make sure he cut his meat a certain way. Richard felt like a child. He was happy when the meal was over.

They discussed the Midlands and the battle with Darken Rahl. The King relished in hearing how Richard had destroyed the tyrant and the councilmen hooted as he told stories of killing D'Haran soldiers. The conversation barely included the woman, mainly the men talking of battle.

As the servants began clearing the plates, musicians rounded in, joining the harpist that had been playing all dinner long. They began playing some upbeat music which brought some of the guests out of their chairs on the ballroom floor. Richard couldn't believe the dancing! It was so…so rehearsed. In Westland, he was used to barn dances where you pretty much did whatever to the free music going on around them. It was never so…structured.

The King graciously held his hand out to Kahlan. She obliged and he took her to the dance floor. Richard was enamoured at the way she moved. Every twirl, every step made him more captivated by the minute. Her body swayed easily to the music and she obviously knew the dance well. He wasn't too happy with the way Christopher held her, as innocent as it was. "How do they all know this dance?" Richard questioned. Zedd smiled, patiently.

"Every dignitary, royalty and other such high personnel know these dances, Richard. It's part of the culture," Zedd turned to him, "you'll need to learn them as well…in case we encounter more of these. You better know how to move those feet, boy," he smiled at him. Richard shifted in his chair.

"Not like that," he nodded towards Kahlan. Zedd laughed.

"Kahlan's been doing it for years," he smiled to him, "Come, you'll learn." Zedd pulled Richard up by his sleeve

"What!" Richard exclaimed, "No! I refuse, Zedd" Zedd pushed him over as the song ended and a new one began. The King smiled over at Richard as Zedd prodded him towards the dance floor

"You wish to cut in?" Christopher asked, holding Kahlan's hand to his. Richard looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I actually don't know the steps…I'll just look foolish," he was about to turn and go back to his seat.

"Nonesense," Kahlan smiled at him, grabbing his hand, "I shall teach you," She pulled him close. "Place your hand here," she put his right hand on her hip, and took his left hand in hers, "just follow my steps," she smiled up at him and began to move. Richard picked up quickly, faster than she had expected and was soon spinning her around the dance floor. He pulled her closer to him as he began to take control of the dance. Kahlan laughed as he twirled her around and gasped as he dipped her slightly, "Richard!" she exclaimed as he brought her back up, "Where did you learn to do that?" she questioned. He grinned at her, pleased that he had shocked her.

"My mother was a great dancer. She taught me well," he smiled at her and led her off the floor as the song ended. The king clapped for them as they came around the table.

"Wonderful. I am impressed, Seeker. A fighter and a dancer?" he questioned. Richard smiled and clasped the man on the back.

"You just never know what I have up my sleeves," he stated, half threatening, half joking. The king nodded in understanding.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see,"

The dinner guests had left and they had all retired to their rooms. Kahlan wasn't tired so she took a walk down one of the corridors into the library. She ran her fingers down the expanse of books and scrolls that sat in their cases. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the lingering feel of Richard holding her in his arms, spinning her and simply having fun with her. It had been so long since she had laughed like that. Too long.

Kahlan sighed as her smile faltered. They had a massive battle tomorrow. She knew just how dangerous it was going to be and feared it. She didn't know if they were going to make it but she knew the answer to the Stone of Tears was there. They had no choice but to go in. She swallowed past the lump in her throat at the thought of Richard dying. She wanted him so badly. Wanted to love him and for him to love her. If only for one night…before the battle. She sighed in defeat. _Nothing was ever easy _she heard Zedd's voice in her head. Reaching for the door to head back to her room, her eyes caught something in the corner. She glanced over and held the lamp she was carrying out in front of her. There, placed on a small desk in the corner of the library sat a Rada'Han. Kahlan's heart began pounding. Was this a sign? Were the spirits allowing her this one simple pleasure as they knew her fate? She walked over to it and picked it up carefully. The silver sparkled against the light of her lamp and the cool steel was a reminder of what could be. She sucked in a breath and contemplated.

What if she did put it on, what would Richard say? He had already reprimanded her before for putting it on because of the Con Dar, what would be so different about it now? They were throwing themselves into battle with an army of less than a hundred men. They were going to get themselves killed. He wanted her, she knew it. Maybe she could explain to him that this was their only chance before…she couldn't bring herself to think about it. Her mind raced – she was torn. _When will this happen again, Kahlan? _She thought to herself, _this is your only chance at love, at happiness if only for one night._ She bit her lip to keep herself from tearing up. But Richard would want her…all of her, not just a confined her. She shook her head…she needed this. She wanted this. She knew he did, too. She closed her hand around the necklace and headed back to her room.

Kahlan found her way across the brick walls of the castle, feeling rock under her fingers as she passed by. She gently touched the Rada'Han around her neck and felt the guilt and excitement of what she was choosing to do. When she found his room, she placed a hand on the wooden frame, not quite yet willing to let him know of her presence. She knew she wanted this more than anything. She also knew Richard would refuse as he would want to experience this with everything she was. Kahlan took a breath as she peeked under her robe, looking at the sheer linens she wore underneath. If nothing else, she would seduce him.

_This is wrong_ she said to herself. She groaned at her own consciousness. But why? He wouldn't be taken. They could be free to express their love freely, openly, without worry of her power. She took a breath as she prepared herself. _Turn around and go back to your room _another voice whispered to her. She shook her head, honestly torn at the choices she was currently making. This was definitely wrong...but so right at the same time. Kahlan didn't know where to place herself. She paused and her heart started to flutter as she heard his door slowly opening on its own.

The sword of truth rang out in the hall and Kahlan stared at it as he pointed it at her face. "Kahlan?" Richard squinted in the darkness, sheathing his sword once again, "what are you doing here? I nearly killed you!" he exclaimed, looking at her for an answer. She looked up at him; her heart felt like it would pound through her chest.

"I...I was just checking to make sure you're ok," she stammered, her face turning red, slightly. Richard gave her a look.

"At this time in the evening?" he questioned. His eyes lingered on her face until he suddenly noticed the Rada'Han around her neck. "Where did you get that? What are you doing?" he asked. Kahlan was rapidly running out of excuses and time.

She glanced around the dark hallways, "do you mind if we talk inside your room?" she asked. He nodded and pulled her inside. His room was massive with a bed as big as hers in Aydindril. The fireplace gave the room light and warmth in the otherwise cool castle. He went and sat down on a nearby couch as he stared at her, awaiting her response.

Kahlan didn't know what to do with herself _stupid idea, stupid idea_ she chanted in her mind. She lifted her hand up and pulled at the pin holding her mass of hair up. She allowed it to fall, cascading down her shoulders. Slowly she brought her hand to her robe. As she looked down, she undid the laces and pulled it off, revealing the sheer linen she wore underneath, not leaving much to the imagination. Richard's eyes went wide. She felt so uncomfortable, felt so vulnerable _please Richard _she screamed _take control...understand what I'm trying to do, here. Please, Richard…_

"Kahlan? What are you doing?" he questioned, his warm eyes on hers. She could feel her emotions getting the best of her as she tried her best to be seductive. She slowly walked over to him and bit her lip to keep herself from crying at her uncomfortable and vulnerable state.

It took awhile before she found her voice, "I want you," she managed to whisper. Richard ran his hand through his hair as he gazed up into her beautiful blue eyes. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Like this?" he whispered, touching a hand to the Rada'Han around her neck. She stifled back the tears, understanding where he was getting at. He wouldn't do this. She had known he wouldn't but wanted to try nonetheless.

Kahlan turned to face the fire, her eyes watery, "I love you so much, Richard." She sniffed, "there's nothing I've ever wanted more than you." She heard him approach her from behind. "Tomorrow we are throwing ourselves into battle with hundreds of men. We don't know if we are going to make it out alive." She sucked in a breath as tears streamed down her beautiful face, "I just wanted to experience... to experience this with you, the man I love, if and before I die. I want to be able to know what it is like to make love, " she cried. "It's not fair," she hung her head down, and wrapped her arms around her chest, suddenly embarrassed at the sheerness of her clothing. It had been cold outside after all.

Richard sighed and placed an arm on her shoulder, "Kahlan," he whispered, his voice sincere. She didn't look to him, so he grabbed her gently by the arms and turned her around to face him, "You want this? Even though you won't be yourself?" Kahlan looked up at him. It broke his hear to see her tears cascading down her face like that. She nodded and bit her lower lip.

Richard sucked in a breath and wiped a tear away as it fell from her cheeks, "Kahlan, I love you more than words...more than anything. I would give you anything if you asked for it," he looked away from her eyes, "I would love to wait, to find a way for us to be together without this," he touched the Rada'Han around her delicate neck, "as I want you...all of you. Not just a suppressed you."

Kahlan nodded, knowing this would be his answer. She wished she could be alone, "but," he lifted her chin, "I understand exactly what you mean. I fear our fate tomorrow just as much as you." He smiled at the renewed hope in her eyes. "Kahlan," he whispered, stepping closer to her. He ran his hand through her thick hair as he pulled her gaze to his again, "let me make love to you," he lowered his mouth to hers, taking her in. She circled her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as there lips caressed each others. His tongue slowly slid into her mouth, playing with hers as his hands ran down the sheer fabric of her nighty, rubbing in circles on her back.

Her tears were forgotten as he crushed her body to him. His kiss became more insistent, more passionate and more courageous as he planted them along her jawline again. He placed tickling kisses to her neck and ran his lips over her skin slightly, feeling the softness of her flesh against him. Her hands trailed up the front of his shirt, feeling his hard muscles flex underneath her cool hands. She moaned at his kisses and whispers of love. She pulled his shirt over his head and began kissing his chest. He held a fistful of her hair in his hands as she rolled her tongue over him, tasting his every inch of body.

His hands found there way to the laces of her night gown and she braced herself as it slid from her shoulders to the ground, "beautiful," he whispered, his hands running down her sides, feeling her every curve. She gasped as his hands found their way to her bottom and was shocked as he lifted her with ease. Never letting his lips escape from her neck, he walked her over to his bed and gently lay her down. Cautiously, he climbed on top of her and propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. He smiled at her innocence, at her shy touch and her desire for him "I love you so much, Kahlan," he kissed her brow, her nose, her cheeks, her eyes. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body. She ran her hands down his chiselled chest as he kissed her, towards his pants. He sat back a bit as she undid his belt and tossed it to the ground beside them. She began pulling at his pants and with his help, was able to get them off.

She looked up at him and placed a hand to the side of his face, "I love you, Richard," she whispered. His hand found hers and he gripped it as his other hand roamed down from the Rada'Han, down her chest to her breasts. He slowly began tracing his finger marks with kisses and lost himself in pleasure, feeling her, needing her. She gasped at his hands and mouth on her, feeling her in every way possible. She could see his muscles tensing at her simple touches and moans. She could see him becoming more ignited with every minute that passed by.

He kissed her everywhere, her neck, her chest, her stomach, her thighs, her legs. He felt her everywhere, touching, caressing, loving her. She arched her back at his touch and so desperately wanted him in her. They were both panting as she brought his face up to hers and tenderly kissed him. He positioned himself above her and brought his face down to hers, "Are you sure?" he questioned, his eyes questioning. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying again, not from hurt but from pure joy that this was happening. She smiled at him and wrapper her soft legs around him, ready to feel him at last. "It may hurt." His beautiful brown eyes looked concerned. Kahlan brought a hand up and caressed his cheek.

"I'm ready, Richard. Love me," she whispered. He looked her in the eye as he gently, slowly, carefully brought himself down, filling her slowly. She gasped in pleasure and in pain as her virginity was lost. He sat there for a moment and kissed her softly, waiting for her approval to continue. When he was sure she was ok, he began moving, slowly, and carefully. His lips never left her body, his hands stayed firmly on her, his gaze never faltering away from her cool blue eyes, glistening from the pleasure. Kahlan held him tightly as he made love to her, held on to him for dear life, never wanting this to end. She could feel tears of joy running down her face at the joy of being able to share this with Richard, finally. Never would she want to die without experiencing this. She had made the right choice.

As he moved, he whispered things to her of how much he loved her and how badly he'd been wanting to make love to her. He kissed her tears away and allowed her to scratch at his back, not even noticing the marks she was leaving behind. He didn't care.

She could feel her power rising in her, could feel her body tensing. She wanted release so badly. Richard was moving slightly faster now as he realized how close she was getting. Her grip on him became harder and her back began to arch as she felt the need to give everything, to let go and be free. She reached up and touched the Rada'Han around her neck, making sure it was still there so she could be comfortable enough to let herself go. She barely had time to let go of it when it hit her. Everything in her screamed and she felt her toes dig into the bedding. Her nails dug into his back and she cried out in sheer pleasure. Her power rang clear in the night and her eyes went black as she released herself. The moment lasted seconds, but to Kahlan it would last for years. She relaxed against the pillow as it subsided, and ran her hands through Richard's hair as he stopped for her to relax. "Kahlan?" he questioned, unsure of himself. Kahlan lifted his chin so he would look at her.

"I'm fine," she smiled, waiting for him. He nodded in understanding and continued. Again she felt the wild pleasure and gripped his muscular arms as he released himself, moments after she had. He sagged against her afterward, laying his head on her chest, panting from the effort he just exuded. She ran his fingers through her hair and held him to her, never wanting to let him go. When he had caught his breath, he looked up at her and smiled, running a finger down her temple.

"Was that all right?" he questioned. Kahlan laughed slightly at such a boyish question. She brought his face up to hers and kissed him passionately. He pulled away finally and laid down beside her. He pulled the blanket up around them and held her to his chest as they fell asleep. Kahlan could only smile at what had just happened. She placed a hand to the Rada'Han around her neck and thanked it, quietly. Her last thoughts were of Richard as she fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter contains spoilers for the books. Two big spoilers that I'm not sure if they'll use for the show, but definitely spoils it for the book. Please don't read on if you don't want to spoil it for yourself. You've been warned

**Loved**

She awoke with a start, her heart pounding from the dream she just had – a dream where she had taken Richard with her power. Tears were threatening to spill from her cheeks – she reached up and grasped the Rada'Han around her neck and sighed a sigh of relief at realizing it was still there. She ran a hand through her thick mass of long brown hair and glanced to the window, looking outside; it was barely dawn. She turned to wake Richard up when she saw his side of the bed was empty. She frowned and lit a nearby lamp to get some light into the room. On his pillow there lay a note. She grabbed it and began reading

_Kahlan, my love,_

_ I was unable to stay with you the whole of the night as I promised the King _

_ I would help him assemble his men at dawn. I hope this does not displease you. _

_ Your Seeker, Richard._

Kahlan frowned slightly - _what an odd choice of words_ she questioned but placed the note down anyways. She stretched as she stood up and smiled when she saw he had gathered all her things, clothes and all, from her room and placed them in a neat pile on the couch by the bed. He was such a good man, and she had him. She smiled to herself, remembering their heated night before. She could still feel his hands on her, his lips. She shut her eyes, remembering the events of last night's excursions. Realizing the day that lay ahead, she pushed herself off the bed.

Kahlan groaned as she stumbled in to her clothes and made her way to where her robe was. She picked it up and grasped the key that was inside the pocket. With a sigh she unclasped the Rada'Han from her neck. Grasping it in her hands, the thought came to her of taking it; just slipping it inside her dress…so she and Richard could experience this again. Kahlan shook her head. What was she thinking? She knew this would happen. She had a little taste of what being a real woman would be like and now she wanted it forever. No. It wasn't right. Taking one last look at it, she bit her bottom lip and took a step outside into the hallway. She was heading toward the library when one of the Councilmen walked into her.

"My apologies, Mother Confessor," he stated, looking embarrassed, "I'm in such a rush this morning," he exclaimed, "the whole castle is up and about," he smiled at her. His gaze trailed down to her hand that was holding the Rada'Han.

"The amulet," he stated, his eyes questioning hers, "why do you have it?" Kahlan shifted awkwardly, trying to think of an excuse.

"I was just bringing it back to the library where I found it," she stated and frowned, "what did you call it?" she asked,

He looked at her, confused, "the amulet," he said again, "The King had it made to fool anyone with magic. He had it made to look exactly like a Rada'Han so as he could question any magic man without fear. It has no magic, though. Simply just a necklace. I never thought anyone would believe it, personally, but…" he looked to her, concern on his face, "Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan turned white. Her heart stopped beating and all she could do was hear the words on his note _I hope this does not displease you._ Kahlan sank to her knees as tears streamed down her face. "No," she whispered. "No."

All she had lived for, all she had worked for was crumbling down around her. She could hardly breathe against the reality of what was and that she had caused it. Richard. Her Richard. She had taken him…she was so selfish. She cried in agony to herself. The Councilmen, unsure of himself had left her there, not knowing what to do. She didn't care. The pain of losing Richard was all too much for her to bear. She could barely see past the tears that blinded her vision as she clawed at her stomach, at the gnawing pit that kept getting deeper as she struggled past the hurt. Her mind was focused only on what she had done to him. Her love. Lost. Forever.

"Kahlan," Zedd cried out for her as he rounded the corners of the halls. She didn't bother looking at him as she sobbed on the floor, her heart in ruins. "Bags, child, what are you doing on the floor?" he questioned at seeing her disposition. She looked up at him with tears running down her face. She held in her hand what looked to be a Rada'Han. He could feel no magic emulating from it and he knew it to not be a real one. "Dear One, what's happened?" he questioned, concern creased across his brow.

Kahlan cried harder at seeing him and clung to his robes, "I touched him…Dear Spirits I touched him!" she cried. Zedd stared down at her, confusion on his face.

"What do you…" he stopped dead in his tracks as realization hit him. The fake Rada'Han in her hands. She must have thought it was real and had…with Richard. "What have you done?" he bellowed. She sobbed at his reaction.

"Kill me, Zedd. Please, kill me!" she cried, clutching at him. Zedd stood dumbfounded for some time. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own grandson, the future ruler of the Midlands had been confessed. He didn't know whether or not to comfort Kahlan, or to slap her. He chose to decide later.

"No. I need you right now to fight with us," he grabbed her arm, "Richard's already gone into battle. We must follow behind. We'll decide your fate after," he stated pulling her up. Kahlan was trembling as he held her up. "Pull it together, Confessor. You're no good to him like this," he warned. She nodded and pulled herself up on her own. "Let's find him," Zedd stated as they headed for their horses.

Kahlan had become numb as they rode hard to the D'Haran prison. They brought with them the second brigade of soldiers- Richard rode in with Christopher, Cara and the first brigade, only a half hour before them. She could see they had already taken down a large number of D'Harans and were gaining in momentum. She scanned the carcasses and looked into the battle grounds, looking to see if she could see him. Her heart screamed at her to fight for him – even if he was lost to her… To fight for him until she died. Then he would be released. He could rule as he was meant to…to be the man the Spirits intended him to be. She found herself becoming angry. Angry with herself over what she'd done. Angry at Richard. Angry at everyone. Angry at her power, her mother for giving birth to such a monster. At everything. She wanted to die, to end this torture.

Men screamed around her as they hurled themselves into the battle. Kahlan's mind shut off and she heard nothing. Her blue eyes scanned the mass of blood and gore as she dropped from her horse, daggers in hand. She took down men as they rounded on her, her rage driving her. She felt her power tingling in her and wanted it released so badly. She sliced at men, tearing their chests open, cutting limbs and stabbing hearts. She felt their blood spray across her as she drove onward, tears cascaded down her face as she realized this would be her last battle. She pushed herself through the maze of angry men, tearing them apart, kicking and punching. She received a few blows but that only drove her farther. She felt her power teetering on the edge of release as she allowed herself to be consumed by her hatred for everything. She didn't recognize herself anymore. Kahlan was gone.

Making her way through the crowd of men, she saw him. Her heart stopped and her knees buckled. She saw him fighting D'Harans, covered in blood, hopefully not his own. His eyes were wild, full of rage as he drove his sword into two of them. They were surrounding him, trying to get him at his weak points. She was transfixed by his beauty she momentarily forgot what had happened the night before. Hot tears began seeping down her cheeks as she was suddenly aware of everything again.

Something caught her eye – a man two yards away from Richard had knocked an arrow. Kahlan looked to Richard and then looked back at the archer. She knew what she had to do. Richard was in a furious battle and didn't notice. She started running. She had to get in front of him…before the arrow could hit. She ran as fast as she could to save him.

He saw her just as the arrow hit her in the chest. She grunted at the impact and collapsed to her knees, the side of her face hitting the blood-soaked mud, "KAHLAN!" he screamed, his eyes wide. New rage flooded through him as he pushed himself past the D'Haran soldiers, trying to make his way over to her. "Why would you do that?! WHY?" he screamed at her from a distance. Kahlan rolled on to her back and spat up blood.

"Leave me," she managed to rasp out, "Let me die, Richard. Fight for yourself," she stated as he finally reached her. He jammed his sword into one man, cut the heads off of two and sliced through another's middle as he finally got to her. He dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed her hand as Cara joined in and fought the men off of them.

"Kahlan, why did you do that?" he had tears running down his face. Her face was ashen as she looked up at him; her blue eyes looked dull and were rimmed with red from crying.

"Richard," she whispered, "Get out of here. Leave me. Now. I love you…now go!" she pushed his hand away. He looked down at her, confused.

"Never," he leaned down and picked her up in his hands. Damarai soldiers covered them as he ran with her past the battle to the safest place he could find.

Kahlan looked at him confused as he looked at her wound, the arrow still in her. "You…"she took a moment to cough out more blood, "you can deny me nothing…I touched you with my power." She stated. He looked down at her, bewildered.

"Kahlan. We'll talk about that later. Right now, you need to hold on, ok? For me? Please, hold on." He cried, wiping the blood off of her face with a piece of his shirt he had torn off. Kahlan grabbed his wrist.

"Richard. The only way for you to be free is if you let me go," she stared up into his big brown eyes, "You have a purpose. You must move on. You have to rule the Midlands, do you understand me? I'm the last Confessor…there are no more…" she coughed up some more blood, "it's up to you to lead." She was heartbroken at seeing him so hurt…she knew it was because of her power.

"Kahlan, you stubborn woman," he said angrily, "I'm not touched by your power. My love for you over-ruled it. I felt it last night. I knew the Rada'Han wasn't real as soon as you released yourself into me. I felt it, I heard it," he cried, gripping her shoulders with his hands, "Kahlan I didn't have time to talk to you about it. It was all so confusing to me at first, but I know now. Kahlan, you mean everything to me. I wanted you to touch me…I wanted you to know that I would do anything for you, including giving up my own life for you. My love for you overshadows any power you have. I figured it out, Kahlan…I told you I would," he dropped his forehead to hers, tears spilling from his eyes onto her cheeks.

Her head was spinning from what he was saying and from the loss of blood. She didn't understand…that wasn't possible, was it? She was having troubles focusing with the pain of her wound. She was also finding it difficult to breathe and wanted the arrow out of her.

"Take it out, Richard…pl…please?" she rasped, her breathing was slowing. Richard bit his bottom lip and grabbed the arrow. She panted harder as he pulled it out of her. Quickly, he covered the wound with his shirt, pressing it down so she wouldn't lose more blood. Her head rolled to the side at the pain of hearing what he had said and at her wound.

"ZEDD!" he cried out, "Please! Someone!" he screamed out to the crowd. Kahlan pulled his face back to her. "Kahlan…" words failed him as he looked into her blue eyes, full of anguish. She forced a weak smile and looked down at his trembling hands…

"I…I'm so…sorry, Richard," she weazed. "I…I doubted you." Richard held her face in both of his hands as they both cried. Kahlan's heartbeat was slowing. Richard turned and called out to Zedd once more. "Please…Ri…Richard," she panted. "I want…want you t…to hold me… when I …" Richard understood. She wanted him holding her when she died. He picked her up his muscular arms and sat on a nearby rock. He held her tight against his chest as rain, sweat and tears ran down his face. She clutched at his shirt with very weak fingers as she whispered to him, "I love …you, my Richard…my Seek…Seeker" she looked up at him. His heart pounded as words escaped him. Emotions flooded through him and before he knew what was happening, he was standing with her. She gasped as his arms began to heat and then began to glow a light blue in colour. His eyes shut in concentration as he pulled things from the core of his being that he never knew existed. He started chanting words he never knew and didn't understand. He felt Kahlan's pulse as his own, felt her body within his, felt the wound that she had, felt the pain, felt the hatred…felt her love for him. He pulled it all together as he began trembling. Kahlan's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. She felt the wound on her chest begin to close up. Her heart returning to its normal heartbeat and her eyes were able to focus better…he had healed her.

He let out a breath and sagged down on the rock, with her still in his arms. The glow subsided and his body heat began cooling off. She sat up a bit and lifted his chin with her hand, "Richard?" she gaped at him. His eyes were still shut as he let go of the magic he had just used. Slowly he opened them and smiled at Kahlan.

"Thank the Spirits," he whispered, his hand reaching up to touch her face, "are you ok?" Kahlan smiled passed the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She grabbed his hand and pressed kissed to his knuckles.

"Yes," she said, still flabbergasted at his healing her and at his finding a way for them to be together. He smiled at her and brought her to him, hugging her tightly, squeezing her. He never wanted to let go. Ever. He could hear Zedd's footsteps coming towards them and heard him let out a breath.

"Bags boy…what have you done?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Found**

Dusk was evident in the near distance as Richard sat at the mahogany desk of the prison's General as he looked through the mass of papers of individuals who had been killed. The prison had been captured. The men, including the King, were rejoicing in their victories outside, clasping hands and drinking the ale the D'Haran soldiers had in stock. His whole body ached from the battle, but he couldn't get past the wondrous news that Kahlan would be all right and that he had figured out a way for them to be together.

Despite his warmth from the efforts of battle, Richard felt a chill go down his spine _what had he done? _He didn't understand. Healing Kahlan was great, but how could he have done that? He didn't have magic…the Sword did. He shrugged, whatever it was, it saved her life.

His thoughts were distracted as Kahlan entered the room. He placed the papers back down on the desk and stood up. She walked over to him and sat up on the desk, "Find anything? Any clues? Anyone that might know of the Stone of Tears location?" she questioned. She had washed herself since the battle and her face showed nothing but contempt. He smiled at her.

"No, not yet," he put his hands around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder, exhausted from the day. Kahlan wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight against her.

"Richard," she whispered, "How did I ever get such fortune to deserve you?" she smiled, "the only man in the world to have been able to overcome a Confessor's power," She pushed him away and brought his eyes to hers, "is this real?" she asked, honestly believing herself to be dreaming.

"It's true, child," Zedd exclaimed, entering the office, snacking on some bread. He pointed at Richard with it as crumbs fell, "I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure it out," he stated and grinned at seeing Richard roll his eyes and pulled away from Kahlan

"You knew?" Kahlan questioned, her eyes curious. Zedd huffed.

"Of course I knew! I am a Wizard of the First Order!" He stuffed the last bit of bread into his mouth.

Kahlan looked at him dumbfounded, "Why didn't you tell us? Why make us go through all that hurt, all that heartache, when you knew we could be together" she was getting angry. Zedd put out a protective arm as she approached him.

"Dear One," he swallowed, "had I told you, it wouldn't have worked and Richard would be yours by now." He exclaimed. Her demeanor relaxed as understanding swept over her. "It only works when the individual has completely given their life over to their Confessor, in every way. Body, mind, and spirit. I knew Richard had done this the moment I saw him. At first you did have me worried. I did think you had taken him," he gave her a scornful look, "but as soon as I saw him in battle, I knew." Zedd patted Richard on the back, "All it took was a fake Rada'Han and…well, you know," Zedd raised an eyebrow.

Richard coughed uncomfortably and Kahlan blushed. "Now," Zedd changed the subject, "my boy, you and I need to talk about something very important," Zedd turned serious, "about your gift."

Richard looked to him. _Gift? The magic he had used?_ That was the last thing he wanted to talk about right now. All he wanted was a nice warm bath, and to hold Kahlan until they fell asleep. Then he could focus on finding clues for the Stone of Tears and figuring out whatever he had managed to do with Kahlan earlier. "Zedd, could that possibly wait until later? I'd really rather not think about that for now." Zedd stared at him for a moment before nodding, understanding Richard's exhaustion. Any talk of such unfathomable things would not register at this moment. Richard needed a clear mind for what Zedd had to say to him.

"Later, my boy…later," he nodded. "Well, I'm of to find some bedding in this forsaken place. If you need me, I'll be here" he turned to leave, "Cara's searching through the prisoners, seeing if any of them know of the Stone. We have more than 15 D'Haran prisoners down in the pit. Kahlan should get down there and start confessing to see what sort of information we can get," Zedd walked out the door, "so don't take too long!"

Richard shook his head as Zedd walked out the door.

"Richard," Kahlan started, "Aren't you just a tad bit curious as to what you managed to do? How you healed me?" her blue eyes stared at him. He turned back to her and smiled.

"I am," he picked her hands up, "but I've got more important things to worry about right now," he nodded towards his stack of papers, "Plus, I'd like to spend some time with you. Alone." He lifted her chin up. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed her with such passion he was beginning to forget his name. All his worries, all his fears at losing her were dissipated at this one kiss. He trailed his hand down to her chest, where the arrow had pierced her. Leaning down he kissed the mark, surely there would be a scar. She smiled at him, "you saved me," she whispered.

"You saved me," he added as her hands ran up his arms, feeling his muscles under his velvet skin. Their eyes connected and they both shared a long look with each other, relieved neither of them had been killed. The anticipation of battle, the worry at almost losing each other was lifted from their minds as they gazed into each other's eyes- ice blue against warm brown.

They could finally be together. The relief washed over him as he realized what this meant- all his dreams of marrying Kahlan, having children with her were going to be a reality. He was overjoyed – he never thought this day would come. It had, and he couldn't be any happier. He knew she felt the same.

"We should probably get back to work," Kahlan smiled, deviance in her eyes. Richard smiled and leaned forward, kissing her neck. She giggled against the tickling sensation.

"Work can wait," he stated, his one hand running down her thigh. His breath warmed her skin as he placed kisses all along her collarbone. "So, Mother Confessor." He went on. "Are you going to keep trying to take me with your power?" He questioned, his eyes sparkling. She pulled him closer to her with her legs wrapped around his.

"Oh you'll be mine one of these days," she smiled coyly. He laughed and nipped at her, jokingly.

"Oh we'll see," he whispered, "We'll see."

A/N: I realize how much I have given away with the story in the book so I chose not to explain what Richard had done. If you are curious and would like to know, by all means message me and I'll let you know. Or, you can read the books and find out just what _gifts_ Richard has. As well, I wanted to start on other stories, but had to finish this one off, so I apologize if it seems a bit rushed. Thanks for reading. I know it's long, but I appreciate it and all the reviews I've had as well. Please let me know if there's anything you feel I can work on. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it


End file.
